The Steps of Sisterhood
by SkylerWilde29
Summary: I suck at summary's, but you'll find a short one inside, I'm rating this M now for future references. The basic gist is two sisters go into hiding in Germany, only to have Tokio Hotel come into their lives, it's better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Chapter One: Skipping Stones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel, though I highly wish I did! HEHE!**

**This is my first TH fic I've published, so go easy on me.**

**Summary: Kimberleigh moves from the USA to Germany, after the tragic events of her past, finally catch up to her, putting her and her family's lives in danger, so she risks everything and allows her parents to spirit her far away, where she soon discovers, she's not the only one who's gone into hiding, add TH into the mix and your in for a hell of a roller coaster ride.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Skipping Stones**

**Kim's Pov**

**Germany was very strange to me when I first arrived, though I'd started to get used to the surroundings of the town, I was currently staying in with my three year old son. I'm originally from the U.S, but I ran away with my son after some events happened, I don't care to talk about at this previous moment, but anyway, here I am walking down the street with my Ipod buds in my ears, jammin as I walk toward the place I was to pick up my son from.**

**It's 7am and I'd just finished working my shift at the strip club, where I've met and become friends with all the girls that work there, which is only a few, all together there is seven of us including myself. One of the girls I've became the closest to, has two kids of her own and watches Jay for me when she's not working, she also has a kid sister whom she takes care of, as their parents died 6 yrs ago. On days we're both working, Delasya watches the kids, Jay absolutely adores the 16yr old. Sasha's boy and girl are 3 & 2 yrs old, so all three toddlers go to the local preschool, that's just up the block from Delasya's school and she picks them up on her way home.**

**I live in the same apartment complex as Sasha, just across the hall, it was how I met her actually, when I had run away my step-father had helped with our getaway, making sure we got out of the country safely and that we had enough money to support us, long enough for me to find a small place and a job, I had been on S.S.I for awhile before leaving, which my step-father had budgeted for me, helping me save it up. When Jay and I had to leave he helped me move all my things into a storage unit, that he promised to keep payed until he could send the rest of my things to us secretly.**

**My mom had decided Germany to be the best place to send us, because her and I have German in our blood, though I can't speak it at all, the only things I can say and understand perfectly are "Good Morning and Good Day" so yeah that wasn't a whole hell of a lot of help, but you'd be amazed how many full blooded Germans can actually speak fluent English. When I'd been trying to get an apartment at Sasha's building, she was just getting home from work and saw me standing there in the lobby, with a few bags, Jayden on my hip and trying to speak to the landlord in German, from the German language book that my mom had bought me. She knew I was definitely from the States and in desperate need of help, before someone took advantage of us and hurt or worse killed us, so she spoke to the landlord and I've been living here since.**

**We'd been here for over four months now and everything was just great, my parents successfully sent me things for my birthday, a week after we'd arrived, which they'd already gotten me a couple things, a cake and celebrated my birthday, before spiriting us out of the country, under the veil of night, on a last minute flight out of the Detroit airport, with fake passports and papers to get us on the plane and to live in Germany safely and soundly with. The things they got myself and Jay before we left were for the trip and when we arrived, they had promised to send my actual gifts when we were settled and they'd gotten some sort of word from us, my dad had got my laptop fully upgraded, from a guy at best buy, so it was hacker style perfect and I could communicate with them without being traced.**

**Yeah, you could say my parents were genius' at putting things perfectly together in a hurry, but the actual truth was, they had had this all planned in case things had ever taken a wrong turn, in anyway, in my life, and Jay and I were no longer safe. So here I was, walking down the street in Germany, on my way to my new home and life with my son, honestly I'd always wanted it to be just my son and I, but this wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind, still, this is where I was and I was definitely making the most of it.**

**As I turned a corner, I heard vehicle tires screech to a halt and a deep male voice call out to me in German, to say that my heart had skipped a beat was an understatement and I contemplated just running for it, praying that I was quick enough to reach my apartment building and get to Sasha's apartment before I was followed and caught. But just as I made up my mind to book, I heard a very familiar, very American, very female voice, call out from the same direction the male had and I actually let out a visible sigh of relief, when I turned to find my best American girlfriend standing next to the passenger door she'd just climbed out of.**

**She came around the car and I had to rub my eyes and blink a few times to make sure I wasn't having some kind of breakdown and was starting to imagine shit, "April, is that you?" I asked in a shaky voice.**

**She nodded and laughed, "No, it's the mother fucking Easter Bunny, of course it's me you foul right git!" her answer was full of retort and I instantly knew I was not imagining anything, it was my Grape Ape, my best friend and practically sister from the states, whom I hadn't seen since the night we'd got separated in our city of Jacktown.**

**"Oh holey fucking...thank god it's you. I was about to run for my life, like someone had yelled 'Run Forest Run." I said in a still shaky voice, as I laughed in relief.**

**April laughed as well, before we both let out a squee of excitement and hugged each other tight. "I know, I saw you turn the corner just as we drove by and I was like what in the ever lovin hell is Kimberleigh doing in Germany?" she stated as our embrace broke and we continued to laugh hysterically. We laughed so hard, I nearly pissed myself, till her words fully registered and I stopped laughing abruptly, "Wait, we?" I asked.**

**This made April laugh harder, before she quickly regained her composure, "Yes, we." she said with a swift nod and grabbed my arm, to pull me over, to the car and introduce me to whoever 'we' was, but before she did, she suddenly noticed my outfit under my black velvet hooded trench coat. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?" she asked as she stepped closer pulling on my coat to catch a better peak at my wardrobe.**

**I slapped her hand away, "I'll tell you after you finish introducing me to the 'we' from your sentence." I answered firmly and she huffed, then we shared a chuckle before she resumed pulling me along, by her side, over to the car she climbed out of. There we're two needless to say hot guys, who looked way to much alike not to be brothers, standing next to each other, leaning against the car as she pulled me forward to stand in front of them.**

**"Kimberleigh, this is Bill and Tom Kaulitz. Bill, Tom, this is my best friend from the States, Kimberleigh Davis." she introduced and Tom nodded, where as Bill offered his hand with a brite smile curving his gorgeous lips.**

_**Oh, bloody fucking hell, No I did not just think that! What the hell are you thinking, you don't even know this dude and your already thinking things like, he's got gorgeous lips. You fucking freak!**_

**I placed my hand in his and shook it slightly, while returning the smile, which for some unknown reason, at least to me anyway, made his smile grow brighter. "It's nice to meet you." I offered in a soft, yet shy tone.**

**"Same." they both replied in unison, there thick German voices were entrancing and for some reason they rang a bell.**

**"Wait, Kaulitz? You don't mean as in the twin brothers from the band Tokio Hotel do you?" I asked glancing to April, then back to them. They smiled as April gave me a shit eating grin, that never failed to make me want to smack it off her face, before simply answering. "Yup."**

**I had to stifle the near urge to flip out and strangle her, here I was meeting these two very hot, very famous guys, in almost next to nothing under my coat, after just getting off work at the strip joint. I was sweaty, dirty, not to mention I smelled like perverted old men and beer and yet here I was, my hand still firmly clasped in the hand, of non other than Bill Kaulitz, lead singer of Tokio Hotel, who was still smiling brightly at me.**

**A soft embarrassed chuckle escaped my lips, as I pulled my hand slowly from his grasp. Turning to April with a shit eating, 'I'm going to kill you when we're alone,' grin on my face, I spoke deliberately soft, "Can I have a word with you, my dear sister?" my words came out through clenched teeth, as I still had the grin plastered to my face.**

**Before April could reply I grabbed her arm ruffly and pulled her a few paces away from the guys, "What the fuck was that for?" she asked as I let go of her arm. "If you had any idea where I just came from and why I smell the way I do, you would not be asking me that stupid ass question!" I retorted loudly enough that the guys probably heard me anyway, so I pretty much pulled her away from them for nothing.**

**"Well maybe if miss thing had told me why she's wearin that slutty ass outfit, under a expensive trench coat, that was probably bought with money made from doing God knows what, I would have known that now wouldn't I?" she retorted and I raised my hands in the air and let them fall to my side, which made a loud smacking noise, as they collided with my legs, at the fact that the guys now knew everything we'd just said, so I might as well have just carried this conversation on in front of them.**

**"Great, why don't I just blurt it out then, so they can hear me, too." I replied loudly, as I waved a hand and gestured toward Bill and Tom, who now that I glanced their direction, were sharing a look and a slight chuckle.**

**"Fine have it your way, your fucking trickin aren't ya?" she shouted angrily, which not only made Bill and Tom's eyes bug out of their heads, but mine as well, at the thought, that my best friend would think I was returning to my old ways. "Aww for cryin out loud! I'm a stripper, April!" I blurted out in a 'HELLO' sort of tone.**

**"Oh! Well that's different...not better...different, but definitely not better." she said plainly, her previous anger forgotten, as if we hadn't just had a slight argument, but that was a usual thing for us and I had to admit I'd missed it. **_**Just like old times. **_**I thought with a smirk.**

**"So, um. You wanna come hang out at mine and Tom's place?"she asked and my eyes blinked in rapid succession at her wording, rather than the question.**

**I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You and Tom are together?" I asked then pulled back, she simply said. "Yup, so you wanna or not?" she asked, then glanced to the guys and then back to me and finished with a ,"Besides, I think Bill as an eye for you." she stated in a matter of fact tone, an a 'hell yes I'm gonna work my magic' smirk firmly in place, as she waited for my answer.**

**Her eyes bored into me in that way, which always got her what she wanted in the long run, when it came to me doing something with her and I sighed, "Fine, let me call Sasha and let her know, I'm gonna be late tonight." I answered, as I pulled my cell out.**

**She raised a brow, as I hit the speed dial button for Sasha's phone, "Who's Sasha?"**

**"Just a girl I work with and live across the hall from in my building." I answered just before Sasha picked up the phone, "Hallo."**

**"Yeah Sash, it's me. Look I'm gonna be a bit late, can you keep Jay tonight, just in case he falls asleep before I get home? You know how he hates to be moved when he's sleepin."**

**There was a pause, then a chuckle, "That I know all to vell, sissa," she replied in her thick German accent and continued, "Ja, I can do that, honey. You just becareful if your hangin out vith some strange fellas again, aight?"**

**"Will do, Sash. Thanks sweets." I thanked her and she gave another warning of safety, before blowing a smooch through the phone and then hung up. I snapped the phone shut and turned to April, "We be rollin." I said and we shared another laugh, before we turned and walked back to the car.**

**"And your right by the way." she said, as Bill held open the back passenger door for me. "Yeah?"**

**"You do fucking stink, first thing your doing when we get there is showering, while I wash that naughty outfit of yours." I chuckled and Bill raised an eyebrow, apparently at the comment about my naughty outfit, as I climbed in and he shut the door. Once we were all in, Tom revved the engine and took off in the direction, to the higher end of town, I'd never been in.**

**Tom of course was driving and April was at his side in the front passenger seat, which left me sitting behind April, next to Bill who couldn't seam to stop watching me curiously. I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket so I could wrap the buds around it and stuff it in my bag, when my finger bumped the play button and "World Behind My Wall" came blaring to life from the buds, being that the car was dead silent, you could hear it clearly.**

**As the first verse came roaring from the buds, I blushed so hard I looked like some one had thrown a bucket of red paint on my face and it had dried. Bill chuckled, "So that ist how you knew who ve vere?" he asked in a nonchalant tone, dripping thickly of his beautiful German accent, that was so much different from his entrancing singing voice, even though at times if you listen to their songs enough, and I had, you could here the German accent slip out from time to time.**

**I was so embarrassed, that when his eyes found mine, I averted my gaze to the Ipod's screen, as I was about to hit the button to shut it off, his hand appeared over mine, "If you like it, listen." he offered and I couldn't help but let my gaze be drawn back to his, he was smiling again, as he took one of the buds and placed it in my ear closest to him, then did the same with the other bud and his ear, before leaning in closer and singing along with his own voice, as he stared into my eyes.**

**His live voice drowned out the recorded one, coming from the buds and I was instantly pulled out of the car, to miles away somewhere, just him and I, as my lips began to mouth the words. When the song ended, I tried to push the stop button but he quickly snatched it from my hand, "Let's see how many others you have of ours on here."**

**That was it the blush was back, as I stared at his lips when he spoke, then waited while he scanned through my playlist of his band's music, when the smile lit up on his face, I knew I was getting pulled down deeply, into something I was not getting out of by the time the ride was over. My exact thoughts blossomed to fruition, as "Automatic" flowed into my left ear, it was by far one of my favorite songs, besides the last and he seamed to know that. **_**How could he know that? **_**I asked myself, but the answer failed to appear and I seamed to forget the questioning thought all together, as his eyes met mine and I was lost in his voice once again.**

**When we finally arrived at April and Tom's place, my head was swimming, as we all climbed from the car, I had to shake my head to clear it of all the wondering thoughts, Bill's voice had caused. I smiled slightly to myself, but was startled out of it, when my door opened and of course there stood Bill, hand outstretched, waiting to help me out.**

**I smiled, trying to keep the blush out of my cheeks, as I took his hand, stepping out I looked over at April who had one of her famous grins smeared all over her face. When we went in side she nudged me and her grin grew into a smirk, "What?"**

**"Oh nothing." she answered and disappeared inside ahead of me, I sighed, bit my lip and walked into their place. I followed April, or rather was pulled along by April's side as she lead me through the place, giving me a tour, while Tom and Bill went into the kitchen. As we passed by, mine and Bill's gaze swept briefly over each other and for a second our eyes locked, I heard a sigh and a huff before, "Come on miss strip tease, you need to shower that stinky ass of yours." to which received laughs from everyone, including two other males, whom I hadn't noticed were in the living room.**

**I didn't have time to peek and see who the other two guys were, as she pulled me into her room and straight over to the bathroom. "I assume you have a change of clothes in your bag?" she asked and I nodded, as she closed the door behind her and locked it. I began to pull off my coat and she gasped, "Geez, you weren't kidding about being a stripper, you look fantastic."**

**I rolled my eyes, "And like you don't."**

**She smirked, "Yeah but I don't have a stripper's physique, how the hell did you manage to lose all that weight and tone yourself like that?" she asked, as she pointed to my stomach, which had once held an array of stretch marks.**

**"After we got separated, the trailer park was fore closed on and I moved to Brooklyn, directly after that I started getting my money, so I started going to the Y and other places, plus my dad helped me get a Wii and the fit system for it. Mandi ended up getting one too and she and I worked out alot together, when I was over. After a few months of that, plus eating healthy and Xenidrine, I lost alot of weight and my stomach toned. I even lost this." I finished and turned around.**

**Her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped loudly, "Your ass, it's..."**

**"Smaller, yeah and everyone said I would never lose it. Ha, were they naive." I exclaimed, as I finished getting undressed.**

**"Well, how has your self esteem been since your appearance has changed?" she asked, while she retrieved a towel and washcloth for me, from the cabinet and set it on the vast counter top.**

**I reached into the shower and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature before stepping in, "Actually, I don't feel all that much different, though I do feel a bit more comfortable showing myself, which is why I became a stripper. Sasha was actually the one who helped me discover that fact though, when she and I went to a dance club one night, she saw how good I could dance and decided to test me. When I passed her test she got me a job at her work, it's definitely not my idea of a healthy job, but it pays the bills, and I'm still receiving S.S.I at the moment back home. Dad's been sending me some every so often, so I don't have to worry about paying all the bills with my pay checks." I explained, as I lathered up the wash clothe she'd handed me through the curtain.**

**April chuckled, "Seams the old man has been busy." she stated with another chuckle.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked, while I washed the filth and grime off my body.**

**"Nothing, I'll leave you to finish in peace and we can continue catching up when you get out. Me on the other hand am taking these and stuffing them in the washer, pronto." she replied, as I peaked out and watched her carry my clothes out the door. "Thanks." I called as she shut the door.**

**As I rinsed the soap from my hair, I heard the door open and figured it was just April again, peaking out of the shower, I wiped the water out of my eyes and opened them as I spoke, "What'd you for..." my words trailed, as the person standing there was most definitely not April. "What the."**

**"Oh sorry, Tom vas in the other bathroom so I thought I vould..." his words trailed as he watched the water dripping down my shoulder and over the slight part of my breast that was visible. I followed his gaze down and quickly clenched the curtain further around myself. "Um, coul...could you please hand me that..."**

**He grabbed the towel before I could finish and handed it to me. "Here you are." he offered the towel and I took it with a smile and disappeared back behind the curtain. I wrapped it around me, while shutting off the water, pulling back the curtain, my cheeks were rosey red and I smiled shyly, "Thanks."**

**He nodded with a soft smirk on his lips, I had to admit he was pretty hot as well, "I'm Georg." he stated as he held out his hand, I reached out slowly and took his hand, shaking it gently, he then moved forward to brace me, as he helped me out of the tub. "I'm Kimberleigh, it's nice to meet you." I replied, stepping out, my toe caught on the rug, causing me to stumble forward and right into him.**

**He caught me easily and I blushed harder with utter embarrassment. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, as he looked down into my eyes. I bit my lip and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled shyly and he smiled.**

_**Ahh crap! Here I go again, well I always did find triangles more exciting than straight lines. **_**I thought just as he opened his mouth to say something else, the door opened as well, cutting whatever he had been about to say short. I looked over to find April standing in the door way, after she had cleared her throat to catch our attention. "You finished I see."**

**I bit my lip and gave her a glare, to which she smirked and shook her head before addressing Georg, "The other bathroom is free now."**

**He nodded and glanced back at me with a smile an a slight wink, he left me standing there while April just continued to shake her head and chuckle silently to herself. "What?"**

**"Nothing, just...nothing. I made you some green tea." she answered.**

**I nodded the blush still stinging my cheeks, "Alright, I'll be right there."**

**She closed the door after another one of her famous 'gonna work my magic' smirks, leaving me to my devices or rather to get dressed in my utter embarrassed state of mind. I dried off, then pulled my black denim, hip huggers from my bag, along with a matching black, lace bra and pantie set, and my favorite white worn out, could definitely see the bra through it, spaghetti strap tank and pulled everything on, then toweled off my hair. after throwing some molding glue into my hair and running a brush threw it, I exited the bathroom.**

**Making my way slowly down the hall, I trailed my fingers along the wall till I reached the kitchen. When I entered April handed me my cup of tea and guided me to the living room where the guys were sitting and watching a movie. "Did we miss much?" April asked, as she sat on Tom's lap in the LazyBoy he was occupying. "No." he replied, as I sat on the couch in between Bill and Georg, in the spot Bill had been patting in offering.**

**The movie we were watching, was one I'd seen, so I didn't have to understand the German coming from the speakers to know what was being said and what was happening, even though Tom had been kind enough to put on the subtitles in English. By the time the fight scene came up I was siting on the edge of the couch, just as Beyonce started to kick Ali Larter's ass I whooped, "Yeah, kick that bitch's ass B, I thought I told you not to come to my house." I repeated the line just as she grabbed Ali's hair and punched her in the face.**

**Five sets of eyes were now staring directly at me, "I take it you've seen Obssesed before?" April asked with a smirk.**

**"Come on now my dear sister, when haven't I seen a new movie before you?" I answered with a question and she raised a finger, "Good point."**

**"I thought you two were just friends?" Bill asked.**

**April and I chuckled, "We are but we've known each other for near six years now, we were supposed to have met many years before we did and we've even been pregnant together." she answered and I gave her a glare at the last part, on the slight mention that I had a kid, to which she rolled her eyes then mouthed, "It's okay."**

**I glared at her again and she returned it, then I shrugged my shoulders, when the movie finished and Gustav got up to put in another one, I heard the soft rumbling patter of little feet ascending down the stairs slowly and I looked over to April with a giant giddy smile, "Is that?"**

**She laughed, "Yeah, that's Tay." she answered, just as Tayla appeared in the doorway and caught a glimpse of me, I handed my cup to Bill and stood up. At first the little two year old, who'd grown so much since I'd seen her last, didn't recognize me, but after a second and April saying, "Don't you remember who that is Tayla?" it finally hit her and her little blue eyes lit up, before she cried, "Auntie Kimmie." her slightly clear words shocked me at first, but a big mischievous smile spread on my face, as she started to run forward, arms outstretched, across the huge living room.**

**I didn't bother to walk around the coffee table that was a foot in front of me, I just sprinted forward and hurtled it, before reaching Tayla and sweeping her up into a big bear hug, "Oh, my Tayda Bear! I've missed you so much." I cried and little tears of happiness ran down my cheeks.**

**I heard the soft chuckles behind me and turned to face the gang with a rosey blush firmly in place. "My button." I stated, as I pointed to Tayla, who was still in my arms, one arm wrapped tightly around the back of my neck.**

**Tayla planted a big wet smooch on my cheek and cried, "I miss you auntie Kimmie."**

**I giggled softly, "I missed you too, Button." Tayla looked over to Gustav, after I sat back down on the couch, "Uncka Gus, Bolt?" she asked in her choppy words, as he pushed the play button to start the movie he'd put in.**

**Gustav nodded with a smile and Tayla clapped her hands and began to bounce excitedly in my lap, she then turned to me and placed her hands on my cheeks, "Sing song to me, Kimmie?" she asked and a slow heat crept into my face. "Of course I will sweetie." I answered and kissed her forehead.**

**When Tayla was deeply engrossed in the movie again, everybody's eyes were on me and April, as we resumed our conversation from earlier. "So you have Tayla, but where are the boys?" I asked my voice full of curiousness and concern.**

**April sighed, "I haven't seen them since I last left them with their dad, back in January." she answered trying to be brave, but I could see the tears trying to well in her eyes.**

**"My god, but wait how did you get away with Tay then?"**

**"Well as I'm sure you remember that night Sam picked us up, right?" she asked with a gesture of her hand at me and I nodded, "They were gonna try to put me in the nut ward and take Tay but I got away and got in contact with your parents, I was so scared for Tay, that I was crying when I talked to Mandi, she finally convinced Bruce to come and get us and we stayed at your parents house for awhile."**

**My eyes grew wide, "You what, but how...why didn't I..."**

**She held up her hand, "You were at your new apartment, unpacking things. As for you not knowing, I asked them, once your dad helped me get out of the country safely, not to ever mention it, unless there was a urgent need." she finished and I nodded, then raised a finger, "You at least could have left me a note or letter to let me know you were safe." I scowled with a playful chuckle and a smirk, after she gave me a look that clearly said, 'I never thought of that, sorry!'**

**The movie was half way threw and was coming up on the part where Bolt, Rhino, and Mittens go cross country on there way to get to California and find Penny, as if right on que the music started and Tayla looked up at me, "Sing?" I nodded and Gustav turned up the TV volume, before I could ask and I began to sing along with Jenny Lewis' "Barking At The Moon."**

**"I have got so much to give**

**I swear I do**

**I may not have nine lives**

**But this one feels brand new**

**Yes I've lived a good one**

**I have tried to be true**

**There are some things I never realized**

**Till I met you**

**How the wind feels on my cheeks**

**When I'm barking at the moon**

**There is no home like the one you've got**

**Cause that home belongs to you**

**Here I come**

**Back to you**

**There is no home like the one you've got**

**Cause that home belongs to you**

**Well I was in trouble, bad**

**I was so confused**

**I may not see in color babe**

**But I sure can feel blue**

**I have been a lot of things**

**They may not all be true**

**My experience was so mysterious**

**Till I met you**

**Now the sun will rise in the east**

**But I'm barking at the moon**

**There is no home like the one you've got**

**Cause that home belongs to you**

**Here I come**

**Back to you**

**There is no home like the one you've got**

**Cause that home belongs to you**

**There is no home like the one you've got**

**Cause that home belongs to you**

**There is no home like the one you've got**

**Cause that home belongs to you."**

**Everyone's eyes were on me and Tayla while I sang and as the song finished they all clapped and cheered along with Tayla. "Wow, your voice is really beautiful." Bill complimented and the others agreed, Georg just gave me an approving, sexy smile and nodd when I glanced in his direction.**

**A few hours and another movie later, April got up and headed toward the kitchen and I got up to join her, as I leaned against the counter she asked, "So are you going to stay for dinner?" and I nodded as I peaked over my shoulder toward the living room to find Georg watching me while Tom and Gustav watched another movie and Bill was playing with Teyla.**

**I blushed and turned my head back to April, who was standing there with her hands on her hips, giving me that look, "What?"**

**"Your going to have to choose eventually." she said and my eyebrows furrowed. "What ever do you mean?"**

**She let out a chuckle and a scuffing sound, "You now exactly what I mean Kimber, they both like you."**

**I tried to play it off, like I had no clue who or what she was talking about. "Oh really, and who are they?"**

**April glared long and hard at me, "You know who, so stop playing daft. Bill and Georg both like you, equally."**

**I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't know if I can right now though, Ape." I confided honestly and she moved to stand directly in front of me, "So then just hang out with them seperettly, get to know them as friends, and see where things go from there," she explained, as she glanced around me to the living room, giving Georg a friendly smile and a nodd before turing her gaze back to me, "But for god sakes, Kim. Whatever you do, just don't break either of their hearts, they're best friends and band mates, you don't want to be responsible for breaking up the famous Tokio Hotel do you?" I hung my head slightly, shaking it, and she continued, "Good, I mean not to mention they're young, don't want to go breaking a young man's heart let alone two." she sputtered off the last, as she returned to preparing dinner.**

**I was taking a sip from a glass of water, when her words about them being young filtered through my mind fully and I choked audibly, "They're what?"**

**April turned to me with a slight confused look, until I mouthed the word "young" as Georg came into the kitchen with a slight look of concern, "Are you alright in here?" he asked looking at me then glancing to April and back to me. I smiled trying to play as if I wasn't freaking out about what she had said prior to my choking fit, "Yeah, fine. Everything's fine, April just made a joke and I chocked on my water." I explained, as I held up my glass.**

**Dinner went slowly, but finely after April had pushed me toward the living room with the guys and Tayla, not allowing me to waste what time I had to get to know Bill and Georg, by helping her do dishes. I sat back on the couch in between the two of them, leaning against Georg, my legs up on Bill's, with Tayla nodding to sleep in my lap, we watched another movie.**

**I barely payed attention, as Georg couldn't seam to pull himself away from the wonderful sent of my hair, which he had whispered this very fact in my ear and I had to bite my lower lip to keep from smiling, as Bill couldn't stop watching me cuddle with Tayla and his eyes barely ever left mine, it was almost as if we were carring on a whole conversation without speaking.**

_**These two are really going to make it hard on this ole' girl to choose, guess it's a good thing I only just met them, though it felt as if I'd known them forever, cause they might try to choose for me and that, as April put it could end up breaking their friendship apart, not to mention the band. **_**These thoughts ran non stop through my head and to make matters worse April had the radio in the kitchen on, playing 'Run To You' by Lady Antebellum and as every word flowed into my ears and intertwined with my thoughts, I freaked. **

_**Okay, time to go! **_**I got up slowly, as Tayla had fallen asleep, **_**Thank god for small miracles, not to mention favors. **_**I thought, as I carefully dodged passed Bill's feet, around the coffee table and out of the room, giving April a disapproving glare and shake of my head at her choice of music at this very moment, just as 'Need You Now' by LA came on I growled, rolled my eyes, and shook my head, before continuing on my way, upstairs and down the hall to Tayla's room, which wasn't hard to find with the large ornate sign, with her name, on the door.**

**When I finally came trudging down the stairs, holding my hand to my mouth as I yawned, exhausted, Georg was standing at the foot, waiting for me. "Long day." I exclaimed, as I joined him at the bottom and April appeared holding my bag and coat, "Here, all clean, your outfit is in the bag." I nodded, "Thanks, hun. I think I'll be heading out now, dinner was great by the way, tell everyone it was nice to meet them and give Tayla my love."**

**"Your going to walk?" April and Georg asked at the same time. I chuckled, "Ahh, yeah. I'm not keepin this bangin body, by sitten on my ass, you know."**

**"You've never been to this side of town before, and your gonna try to walk home, in the dark. Nope, I won't have it," she retorted and turned to Georg, "Drive her home." He nodded and I made to protest, but was stopped, by him dragging me gently out the door.**

**

* * *

Okay so I hope you all like it, please R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Stepping Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel, though I highly wish I did! HEHE!**

**This is my first TH fic I've published, so go easy on me.**

**Summary: Kimberleigh moves from the USA to Germany, after the tragic events of her past, finally catch up to her, putting her and her family's lives in danger, so she risks everything and allows her parents to spirit her far away, where she soon discovers, she's not the only one who's gone into hiding, add TH into the mix and your in for a hell of a roller coaster ride.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Stepping Stone**

**Kim's Pov**

**Morning sunlight streamed into my window and across my face, waking me slowly from the world of make believe. I rolled over, looked at the clock and sighed, it was only six o'clock and my alarm hadn't even gone off yet. I cuddled back into the blankets, nuzzling the pillow with a big smile on my face as I thought of yesterday and last night.**

**Georg had driven me home and walked me to the door, before confessing that he knew Bill fancied me too. He promised to be a good sport and let me have all the time I needed to get to know them both fairly, as April had suggested, when I confided that my heart was very fragile and I wanted to take everything very slow, so that neither of them got hurt or worse tore their friendship apart.**

**I didn't even know what had possessed me to tell him all that, but I was so releaved when he had told me, that April had beatin me to the punch while I'd been upstairs, putting Tayla to bed. Before he'd left, he had said something to me in German, kissed me on the forhead, gave me one of his sexy smiles at the confused look on my face, before climbing back into his car and driving away.**

**I was lost in thoughtful bliss when my cell rang, from the bedside table, reaching over and grabbing it, I flipped it open, pressing it to my ear. "Yeah."**

**"Are you going to come over and eat breakfast vith your son before he goes to school?" Sasha's voice filled my brain and I sighed softly.**

**"Yeah, I just woke up, give me a sec to throw on my robe and I'll be right over." I answered as I sat up with a groan and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.**

**"The door will be unlocked, hurry hurry..."**

**"Scurry scurry." I finished with a chuckle and snapped the phone shut, standing, I made my way to the bedroom door, pulling on my robe, before pulling the door open. In the kitchen, I reached into the fridge and grabbed an energy drink, popped the tab, downed it, then headed for the door as I threw the can in the trash, basketball style, "Swish, nothing but bag."**

**I had a big grin on my face as I walked through Sash's door, closing and locking it behind me, I entered the kitchen, where she was already set to work on making a big breakfast. Sitting down at the table I reached over and grabbed a strip of bacon, nibbling it as I was drowned in my earlier thoughts.**

**"Vhat's got you in such high spirits?" Sasha asked and I blinked, looking up with a giddy smile, "Um well...it's really nothing." I answered, she stepped forward, pointing her spatula at me but was cut off from saying anything when the kids flooded into the kitchen, taking up places at the table.**

**Jay came running up to me, "Oh mommie, what doin here?" I chuckled as I pulled him into a big hug, then set him on my lap. "Mommie came over to eat with you, before Dede takes you guys to school."**

**The three year old gave me another hug and kiss before climbing over into the booster seat, Sash placed upon the chair next to me. We ate in the blissfully perfect chatter of the kids, before cleaning evrything up and ushering the children out the door with hugs, kisses, I love you's, and most importantly, backpacks.**

**Amazingly luck seamed to still be on my side when Sasha's home phone rang and our boss told her, he needed her to come in to do Olivia's shift, because she'd been in an accident, "Vill she be alright?" I heard Sash ask into the phone. "Good, good, I'll be there soon." she replied before hanging up, turning to me with a sigh she pointed at me, "Don't think I've forgotten about this." she stated and I grimaced, then huffed.**

**"Alright, alright. I'll tell you about everything soon, I promise," just then my cell vibrated and I checked to see I had a text message from April that said, 'Bill is on the way 2 pick u up, so get dressed, fast.' I looked up at Sash again, "Just not today." I finished, then got up and raced out her door, over to my appartment, threw on the cutest thing I could find, which was an all black sundress, black, thigh high, stiletto boots, a black hat, that looked alot like the one I'd seen Bill wear in a photograph once, matching cross necklace, earrings, ring, and braclet, grabbed my trench, lap bag, and house keys, then raced down stairs.**

**I was only standing outside for a minute or two when Bill pulled up, jumping out, he came around to my side, "Hey, how did you know I vas coming?"**

**"April." I answered with a smile to which he returned it and nodded. He then pulled the passenger door open for me, "Get in."**

**I quirked an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"**

**He smirked, "You'll see."**

_**Ohhh, God I hate it when people tell me that! I bet April told him I hate that phrase just like she does. Bitch! **_**I thought as I climbed in, pulling on my seat belt, as he closed the door, walked around, climbing back into the driver's seat, his gaze fixed on me as he took in my appearance, his gaze ending on my hands, which were daintily crossed and resting on my knee. "What?"**

**My voice shook him from his thoughts, as his eyes lifted to mine, to find a curiously dumbfounded look on my face. "You look amazing."**

**I blushed hard at his words, causing him to become a bit self conscious, "Did I embarrass you, I'm sowwy."**

**I shook my head while biting my lower lip, "Yes, but don't be sorry. I'm just not use to compliments from nice guys."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah, back home an outfit like this would have gotten me a slew of catcalls all day long, instead of actually, true hearted compliments."**

**Bill smiled, "Vell it is't a good thing your here then."**

**I bit my lower lip an blushed as my thoughts finished his statement, **_**With you.**_

**It was a good thing that he wasn't a mind reader like Edward or I'd be screwed, because I couldn't stop thinking of the possiblity's thoose words held. After about a thirty minute ride in silence, we pulled up into the drive of some place I'd never seen before, Bill got out, then came to my side, opened the door and held out his hand to me.**

**As I stepped from the car I looked up at the tall building, "Where are we, Bill?"**

**He smirked, "Tomi and I have a photo shoot today."**

**I raised a brow and bit my lip again, confusion filling my face, "And I'm here, why?"**

**He shut my door then placed and arm lithely around my waist, "Because I vanted you here, that and the photographer has been looking for someone vith a face like your's to put into some photos vith Tomi and I for some time now."**

**My eyes grew wide and I halted our pace as we had started walking, I shook my head and tried to back away, "No, absolutely no."**

**Bill's expression looked slightly hurt and I had to back peddle fast, "I'm mean I'm not all that photogenic, I would just wreck everything."**

**He smiled, "No you von't"**

**"Yes I will, my face has been known to break camera's." I belittled myself without really realizing it till he frowned, then hooked his arm around my waist again, "Nur weil das so schön ist."**

**We had started walking again when he said something I didn't understand. "Huh?" I looked at him all stupified as he guided us through the front doors.**

**He chuckled, "I said, only because it is't so beautiful."**

**My cheeks went the shade of my crimson hair and I fluttered my eyes in utter embarrassment as we came upon Tom, who was waiting at the elevator's, "Guten Morgen, Tom." I greeted and they both looked at me with raised eyebrows, which caused me to giggle softly.**

**"That was one of the two things I learned to say when I took Deutsch in high school and since it's morning, I couldn't pass up the chance to use it even if I did flunk the class."**

**Bill smiled and Tom chuckled, shaking his head as we stepped into the elevator. As each floor dinged by and my eyes watched the lights flick from one to the next, I began nibbling on my lower lip. "Sie sieht erotisch aus, wenn sie das tut."**

**My eyes were averted away from the lights when I heard Tom lean into Bill's ear and whisper something in German, which caused Bill to blush, as they both turned their gaze on me. I stopped bitting my lip and shrugged, "What?"**

**Tom just smirked and Bill just blushed harder and shook his head. "Nothing." he replied quickly as if to change the subject, but I wasn't having any of that, especially when I'd heard Tom's words perfectly even though he'd whispered, the silence echoed everything and I could swear that it sound like he'd said the word erotic. I gave Bill a look that clearly said 'Translate!'**

**When he said nothing I turned to Tom, "What in the hell did you just say about me?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. Bill then looked at Tom with pleading eyes as if he didn't want me to know what his twin had said about me, **_**Had it really been that bad?**_** I thought, but before anything could be said further the elevator stopped and the door opened with a ding.**

**Bill let out what could have only been considered a relieved huff and sighed before grabbing me by the hand and steering me out of the elevator, down a corridor and past the receptionist, who nodded and pointed toward the door just before Bill pulled me through it, with Tom on our heel.**

**When I saw a tall guy handling a camera and other equipment, I freaked and halted our pace, causing Tom to run into my back. Bill turned to me and Tom came around to stand in front of me. "Vaht is't wrong?" Tom asked.**

**I chuckled with a grimace, "I think I'll just stand right here and watch till you two are done."**

**Before either of them could protest my words, the photographer came over, greeting Bill and Tom with open arms. "Bill. Tom. Wie sind Sie Kerle an diesem Morgen?"**

**"Gut, gut Phillip ist das Kimberleigh." Bill greeted the man back, all I caught was my name and the guy was Phillip.**

**The guy looked from Bill and Tom, then turned his gaze on me which lit up like a light bulb going off behind his eyes, "Ahh Ja, die Muse habe ich gesucht."**

**He spoke again in German and the only word I caught that time was muse, **_**Oh this is not going to be good.**_** I thought as he stepped forward and took my hand in his, then lifted it to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly, he then smiled, "Sie sind das schönste Ding, Gott konnte begabt ich mit der Chance haben Zu fotografieren."**

**My eyes glazed ever the slightest at his words and my expression went blank. I chuckled softly with slight embarrassment. "Um I'm sure that what ever you just said was nice, but I um..."**

**Bill and Tom laughed. "Phillip spricht sie Deutsch nicht."**

**Phillip turned his eyes back to mine. "Oh I'm so sowwy my dear. Vell as I vas saying I'm so blessed to be able to capture such beauty as yours."**

**Heat flarred into my cheeks and I was starting to feel like Bella with this blushing every two seconds, but now I was beginning to understand how she felt. "Like I told Bill, I'm not really much to look at. I would just ruin the picture." I said softly trying to avoid his stare.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tom and Bill share a rather concerned look, Phillip pulled me closer and ran a finger gently, but friendly, down the length of my nose. "My dear I assure you, you von't break my lens."**

**They finally convinced me that I was definitely model material and half way through the shoot, once they pulled me into the photos, I started to relax. Phillip coached me through, by telling me what to do, how to move, how to pose, what expressions to make. **

**When he told me to do my embarrassed look again, while Tom and Bill pressed against my front an back, like a human sandwich, I started nibbling on my lower lip again, like in the elevator, earlier. Tom smirked and leaned into my ear, as he was behind me, "I said you look so sexy vhen you do that." he whispered and I looked back at him over my shoulder, while blinking a couple of times in confussion, until he licked his lips and smirked.**

**My eyes went wide with understanding, as I realized he was talking about what he'd said in the elevator to Bill. It was then that I realized something else, as he became just as touchy feely, like Bill had been with each new pose. **

_**Oh hell no! I know he is not flirting with me when, One: He's seeing my best friend and, Two: His brother is in strong like with me, not to mention his band mate Georg is also seriously crushing on me as well. God I can't win for losing!**_

**Thoughts like these swamped my mind and my body glided through the rest of the shoot on auto pilot, it wasn't until we were in the elevator again and my phone went off in my bag, that I was brought back to reality. "Are you going to answer that?" Bill asked and I smiled softly, before digging into my bag, my fingers brushed my phone just as it stopped ringing and my voicemail alert beeped twice.**

**Pulling my cell out, I flipped it open to see I had a missed call from April, I pressed the button and held the phone to my ear, "Hey chick! How did it go with Bill and Tom at the shoot?"**

_**So the bitch knew where he was taking me the whole time, but couldn't bother to fill me in? Oh you just wait, chick!**_** I thought as I hit the erase button and clacked the phone shut.**

**"Who vas it?" Tom asked nosily. **_**Like it's any of your business, Pimp Daddy!**_** I thought but clamped down on the urge to say it out loud.**

**"Your girl." I answered as I decided to say something wide ranged and test him to see if he's being true to my sister or if he's being his usual player self.**

**"Vhich one?" he asked alittle to quickly and he had to back peddle fast as my expression changed and he could tell I had been testing him.**

_**And he flunks it with flying colors!**_** I thought.**

**He chuckled uncomfortably, "Ha ha, I vas just joking."**

**I raised a brow and gave him a look that clearly said, 'yeah right, you are so busted Kaulitz it's not even funny.'**

**He then smirked, "You vouldn't tell her?" he asked, but it sounded more like a confident statement rather then a question.**

**I crossed my arms and humphed, "The hell I wouldn't, she's my best friend, and your playing her! I've seen April go through to much shit with men, to keep something like that from her."**

**Bill and Tom both looked at me with wide eyes and an expression that looked as if they'd just witnessed me grow two heads or something.**

**As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, I didn't wait for them to follow, I just stormed away from them, out the front doors and waited by Bill's car.**

**Tom and Bill finally caught up to me, they both were panting slightly, "Damn, you valk fast vhen your..."**

**I crossed my arms and finished his sentence, initially cutting him off, "Pissed? Is that what you were about to say? Because your damned straightie I'm pissed, at you Kaulitz!" I retorted while giving Tom daggers.**

**"Calm down, it's not that bad." Bill tried to soothe, but I wasn't having any of it.**

**"No, I'm not going to calm down, just because you like me and he happens to be your brother, doesn't mean I'm going to turn the other cheek here, April is not just my friend, she's my half-sister. And nobody fucks over my big sis!" I stated, while pointing a finger past Bill, at his twin.**

**Tom's eyes bugged out at the confession of mine and April's secret, about us really being sisters. "You said you were just friends, not sisters."**

**I crossed my arms again, "So, your point?"**

**Tom stepped forward, his eyes fixed in a glare at me. "So my point vould be, who is't the liar now?"**

**"Whatever, I don't have to stand here and take crap, from a trifflin dog like you. I'm outie." I exclaimed before turning on my heal and preceding to walk away.**

**I could here Bill mumble something to Tom in German, before I could hear his rapid footsteps following me, as I continued to walk my happy ass home, or maybe I would just take myself over to April's and tell her all about this little situation.**

**"Vhat are you going to do, run to April?" I heard Tom yell after me.**

**Bill must have yelled something along the lines of shut up at his twin, from over his shoulder, as he continued to follow after me, because his voice sounded very angry. He finally caught up to me, jumping in front of me, he placed his hands on my shoulders, "Please calm down, Meine Liebe." he panted.**

**I stood there staring at him with a blank expression to avoid, letting the tears that were welled up in my eyes, from falling an revealing that my sister was like my everything, and I would defend her honor till the end of time, just as I knew Bill would do for Tom.**

**So instead of talking about what had just occurred, I spoke off topic. "What does that mean? Meine Liebe."**

**Bill shook his head, "I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now I vant you to come back vith me, so Tom can apologize and explain something to you, about him an your sister."**

**I bowed my head and sniffled ever the slightest, then spoke while continuing to look down, "I will not let anyone hurt my big sis, ever." I warned him softly.**

**He surprised me by pulling me into a hug and whispering in my ear, "You von't have to, Meine Liebe."**

_**There it was again, those words, Meine Liebe. Whatever that mean't had better be worth not bugging him about it's meaning again.**_

**Bill pulled me out of my thoughts and back over to his car, which his twin was now leaning against, arm's crossed, sulking about having to apologize an explain himself, I knew for a fact Tom was not one who liked to explain his actions when highly ticked off, unless absolutely necessary.**

_**God, it is way freaky knowing stuff about them, now that I've actually met them for real, oh hell I really was an obsessed Tokio Hotel freak, wasn't I?**_

_**Well dur, if that isn't a stupid question Kimberligh. You only have a tattoo of the bands logo on your lower back, with angel wings attached to it, which to you means Tokio Hotel Heaven! For cryin out loud!**_

**"Okay so let's get this over vith, shall ve?, Tom's voice brought me out of ranting at myself and I nodded ever the slightest as he continued,"I'm sowwy I yelled at you and all you need to know about April and I, is't that ve have an open relationship." he finished and my eyes went wide as it dawned on me that, I should have figured as such, being that April doesn't trust guys, let alone trifllin players like Tom.**

**"I...I'm sorry I had no clue." I stuttered softly in apology.**

**Tom shrugged with a smirk then lent forward, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me over to stand next to him, "You vere just trying to protect your sister, I get that. Your a pretty cool chick in my book, a hard ass bitch vith an attitude problem, but really cool." he assured and squeezed me closer with a small knowing smile.**

**"So why didn't you tell me where Bill was taking me this morning?" I was sitting at April's kitchen table, sipping a hot cup of chamomile tea and eying my sister, waiting for her to answer.**

**"Because it was a surprise, they told me not to saying anything, but Tom said it would be okay to text you though," she said as she waggled a finger to emphasize, "So...I did." she finished and took a sip from her mug of tea, chamomile as well, of course.**

**"Speaking of Tom, mind telling me why you failed to mention the intsy little fact, that you and he have an open relationship? Just so that I wouldn't flip out when I caught him having more then a friendly conversation with someone who isn't you."**

**"Oh yeah, and just who was he talking to in that manor?" she asked in a less then concerned tone, that clearly said she really didn't care.**

_**Oh she'd care alright, when she finds out it was her little sister, that's who!**_

**"No one in particular." I answered a little to quickly and she caught on to my avoidance of the question instantly.**

**"Don't give me that, you wouldn't have brought it up if he did something to alert your spidey sense."**

**"It was nothing, okay?"**

**She crossed her arms over her chest, "If it was nothing then why'd you bring it up, little dreamer."**

**God I how hated it when she used my old nickname from when we were kids, "Me! Alright, are you happy now? He was flirting with me, your little sister."**

**Her eyes damn near bugged out of her head and she about spewed tea all over as I blurted out the truth. "He what?"**

**I waved a hand to dismiss her outrage, "Don't worry about it, I set everything straight earlier before they dropped me off. Tom is to never ever flirt with me in any way, form, or fashion, on any serious level, because he is so not my type...anymore." I added the last part as her eyebrows quirked in that 'Yeah Right' gesture.**

**"Now that, that is clear and out of the way, you can answer my previous question, why didn't you tell me, Ape?"**

**"Because I thought that you would be smart enough to figure that one out for yourself, you know all the hell I've went through with men in general." she stated, then sipped from her mug.**

**Just then the guys flooded through the front door and into the living room, well all but one. "Hello, Georg." I heard my sister greet which caused me to look up, there he was looking as sexy as ever an leaning against the counter beside April's chair.**

**"Hallo, April," he greeted back then looked up at me and smiled, **_**That smile will be the death of me...**_** "Hallo Kimmy." his voice, greeting me with my nickname broke my thought and I looked up.**

**"Hello Georg, Wie sind Sie heute?" I asked and his eyes widened, so did his smile for that matter.**

**"Good, good. How vas yours?" he asked back an gestured with his eyes toward the living room where the other guys were, including Tom and Bill.**

_**Gosh did everybody know Bill was taking me to that shoot before I did?**_

**"It was fantastic." I answered in a cheery voice, as I offered him a smile comparable to sunshine. **_**He seamed to like that...**_

**"You guys are lucky you caught Kim before she left, she's working double shifts at her job for the next few weeks, because one of the other dancers, was injured in a car accident." April informed Georg.**

**"Is't she alright?"**

**I nodded, "Yeah she's fine, just a broken leg and a few bruised ribs, the break was clean and the doctor says she'll be up and dancing again in no time."**

**He nodded, "That's good, so vill ve see you around at all?"**

**I shook my head, "No, not at all I'm afraid, what with work and Jayden, I won't have time for much else."**

**"But she's promised to call me and let me know she's alright, haven't you?" she asked with a conspiring look that said 'You better nod.'**

**I did nod, "Of course dear sister, I wouldn't dream of making you worry about me," My voice full of sarcasim, before I turned to Georg, "I will call you too if you'd like, April gave me your cell number, hope you don't mind?"**

**His smile brightened again and he shook his head, "Is't no problem, call me anytime."**

**With all that said and done, April explained everything to the others as well and asked Tom to borrow the keys to his car, so she could drive me home. When Bill offered to take me, she insisted, by saying that she wanted to see where exactly I lived and her Lil' Bit for a few minutes.**

**After Tom reluctantly handed over the keys April and I kissed Tayla good bye, she, promised mommy would be home soon, I said, I would see her again as soon as I could and I would bring Jay with me too. **

**When we arrived at my place, I showed April up to mine and Sasha's floor, where I took her over to introduce her to Sash, Del, and the kids and pick up Jayden, before we said goodnight and headed back over to my apartment. **

**"This place is rather run down, don't you think, little dreamer?" my sister asked, as she looked around.**

**"Yeah, but it's just enough for Jay and I, besides I think it's quaint." I replied, as I handed her an ice cold bottled water, "Are you hungry, I could make you a small something and we could eat before you go?"**

**She smiled and stared at me for a few seconds, "Sure, I would like that. How bout one of your famous salads, we used to split?"**

**I smiled, "Coming right up."**

**I was supposed to be making it but she helped, like she always used to, we sat in the living room all cuddled up on the couch, watching New Moon, while we juggled eating around the movie and her catching up with Jayden, who eventually fell asleep in her lap.**

**"Still got the knack."**

**"That you do, and so do I. It's funny the first time the kids see each of us again, they fall right to sleep in our laps..."**

**"Just as they always did, remember how we would always say, I had Tayla for you and you had Jayden for me, because she looks abit more like you and he looks abit more like me?"**

**I let out a soft giggle, "Yeah, but we're sisters so that is supposed to be the case."**

**She laughed, "Exactly right, gosh how I miss those times, when we lived together in that trailer, just after Bobby die..."**

**My expression turned sad and my smile faded, "Oh god. Oh Kimmy, I'm so sorry, little dreamer." she apologized, placing her arm around me and pulling me against her in an awkward hug, because she still held Jay.**

**I sniffled a little as a few tears sprang to life in my eyes, "It's alright Ape, you didn't mean to, It just slipped." I said the last part as I sat back up, she reached out an wiped away a stray tear.**

**"It'll be alright." she soothed softly.**

**I took a deep breath to calm myself, "I still miss him, but I know it will get better, I mean I kind of think it already is, Jay and I have a new an fresh start, we'll see my parents soon and eventually it will be safe to send the other munchkins over here to me, I gotta get a bigger place though, first, but everything will be just fine."**

**After the movie was over and the salad long since gone, April put Jay to bed, "There, he's all set, fresh pull up, pajamas, he has all his favorite stuffies around him and he's still fast asleep."**

**"That's good, thanks so much." I offered as we hugged each other, "Would you like another water for the road?"**

**"Sure, sure." she answered and we bust up laughing at the line. Finally, water in hand and several hugs, love you's, an promise to call/see you soons, later, April left and I indulged myself in a long hot bath, before throwing my pajamas I'd had worn last night, back on as I was to lazy, not to mention to damned tired to pull out a fresh pair, besides I usually wore the same ones a couple nights in a row, I mean after all you only sleep in them.**

**Climbing in and under the soft, still rumpled covers, I pulled out a book and started reading, it was Book One of the Night World series and I was half way through it already, which meant I had only just finished the first story out of the three an was starting on the second. I made sure that my bookmark was at the ready, in case I started to nod off and eventually I did, shutting off the light and placing the book on the stand, my head hit the pillows an before I knew it I was three sheets to the wind.**

**

* * *

R&R's are appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter Three: Let The Stepping Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel, though I highly wish I did! HEHE!**

**This is my first TH fic I've published, so go easy on me.**

**Summary: Kimberleigh moves from the USA to Germany, after the tragic events of her past, finally catch up to her, putting her and her family's lives in danger, so she risks everything and allows her parents to spirit her far away, where she soon discovers, she's not the only one who's gone into hiding, add TH into the mix and your in for a hell of a roller coaster ride.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Let The Stepping Begin**

**Kim's Pov**

**I arose very early from bed as I did every morning for the last two weeks, wrapped my robe loosely around my body and trudged off down the hall to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth, did my hair and put on my make up. Making my way to the kitchen I started breakfast, scrambled eggs an toast, quick, simple and one of Jay's favorites.**

**Placing a lid over the pan to keep in the heat and setting four slices of bread by the toaster, I headed back to my room, where I got dressed, and threw together my bag, with my work clothes, etc. Finally I made my way to Jay's room to get him up an ready for school, it was Friday and he didn't have school on Monday, so he was excited about a three day weekend, because he was going with Sasha, Del and the kids to a theme park.**

**I was supposed to have been going too, but Olivia, still hadn't made it back to work yet and Coco was out sick with the flu, which I recommended she take some heavy meds and stay in bed, when she called me to see if I would cover her shift on Saturday. So now Sash had an extra pass, I told her that I would call my sister and see if Tayla would be able to go with them, which I would do so after I got out of work.**

**Once breakfast was ate, dishes washed, Jayden dressed and back pack ready, I grabbed my bag, cell, keys, and ushered him out the door, where Del was already waiting with Dusti and Dalaney. "All ready for your three day weekend?"**

**Dusti and Dalaney giggled an bounced around excitedly, Jayden followed suit, while Del just shook her head an laughed, "They haven't shut up about the park since ve got home yesterday."**

**I chuckled, "Well I'm sure they're just really happy that Jay still gets to go with them."**

**"Yeah, I heard you have to vork all this veekend, major bummer."**

**I shrugged, "It's alright, there's always next time."**

**She nodded with a smile and I walked with them out of the building, then separated, an I headed off to the job of my dreams. **_**Ha, yeah keep telling yourself that, cause it ain't makin it any better. Nope just makin ends meet is all, barely. If it weren't for my family, Jay and I would be screwed...**_

**My cell rang then, the vibration in my pocket startled me out of my thoughts and I pulled it out to see it was April, shutting off my Ipod, removing a bud from my ear, I answered, "Hey, chick. What's up, your calling early."**

**She was out of breath and I could only imagine what she had just been doing, "Hey, yeah. I was just you know...anyway I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend?"**

**"Working what else, and you could have picked a better time to call, then right after you and Tom just got done getting it on."**

**"Hey I had to remind you of your none existent sex life somehow, didn't I?"**

**"Hell no you didn't, ya bitch!" I retorted and she chuckled, "Hey, listen I was gonna call you after I got off work, but seeing as how I've got you on the phone now, would it be alright if Tayla went with Sash, Del and the kids to a theme park this weekend?"**

**"Yeah sure, they gonna be there all weekend?"**

_**Hmm, okay now that was strange, she just said yes with no hesitation. Okay what are you up to, chick?**_

**"Kim?...sis?"**

**"Oh yeah, sorry...um they will be there all weekend, yes."**

**"Goodie, oh...um...I mean, that's good, I could use a break this weekend, you know?"**

**"Yeah I know, I was supposed to go with them but things came up with work and all, but hey I gotta let you go chick, or I'll be late and the boss don't like it when we're late."**

**"Ha ha, you kinda sounded like Bobby there for a second."**

**I actually chuckled at the mention of his name this time, "Yeah, I guess I did, well talk to you later, I'll let you know what to pack for Tay and when to bring her over, aight?"**

**"Sure, sure." she replied and hung up.**

**I shook my head and laughed again to myself, the forty five minute walk to work was limbering and had me all stretched an ready to work that pole, but when I got there, the boss was waiting for me. "Your late!"**

**"Sorry, boss. Won't happen again." I whimpered softly as he slapped me on the ass, once I removed my coat and my jeans, preparing to put on my stage costume.**

**"See that it don't!" he said with another rocketing smack on my barely clothed ass, he started to walk away but turned back, "By the way, Olivia and Coco will be back tomorrow an I just hired some new girls, so your free this weekend, make the most of it, huh!"**

**"Yes, boss, thank you, I will." I said cheerfully, forgetting all about the pain still stinging my ass.**

_**This is great, I'll call Ape after work and invite her to come too, I'll just do as many lap dances as I can tonight and I'll have the extra money to get her and Tay last minute passes, then she can get a break and have some fun this weekend.**_

**I thought, as I pulled on my stage costume and headed out when the dj announced my name. Several hours and a nice wad of cash later I was heading home, exhausted, but happy. April an Tay would be able to come with us and I would get to spend the weekend at the park, though I'd rather be relaxing poolside or something, but hey I would take a break where I could get it.**

**When I got home I took a quick hot shower, threw on my robe as fast as I could, then called Sash to make sure Jay was at her place and safe. Sitting down on the couch, I pressed speed dial for Ape's number and listened while it rang, finally she picked up, "Hey, little dreamer."**

**"Hey Ape, great news, I have the weekend off after all and I made enough in tips, an on dances, to take you and Tayla with us."**

**There was a small silence, "Okay, um no can do."**

**"What?"**

**"Well I'm going somewhere, anyway, what time do you want me to drop off Tay?"**

**"Um, okay. Well we're leaving early so I would say better make it around 9ish."**

**"I'll drop her at 7ish, see you then." she replied rather to quickly and hung up.**

_**Oooootay! That was hella strange, she is definitely up to something, I just have to figure it out before I get dragged along.**_

**That night I slept like a baby, literately. I hadn't gotten my suitcase packed yet, but Jay was all set, I had climbed into bed once he was asleep and got so caught up in my book I must have passed out, cause I woke to my alarm blaring, cartoons on full blast in the living room and April rummaging around my room, "Hey, how the hell did you get in here?"**

**"Oh Sash let me in and good morning to you to sleepy head." she answered back as she continued to meander around my room, I sat up in the bed and rubbed my face while looking at the clock, "Ugh, 8 o'clock. Somebody shoot me, please!"**

**"Okay, peanut." I heard April say from inside my closet. "What are you doing in there?" I asked as I climbed from the bed and put on my robe quickly, as I had slept in the buff, I tended to do that from time to time.**

**"Looking for your suitcase."**

**"Which one? I have several and a few bags." I asked entering the closet.**

**"You'll need two."**

**"I'll what?...Wait what's going on?"**

**"Your coming with me and Tayla is going with Jayden." she said simply and pulled my white suit case and my vintage creamy pink one out, flopped them onto the bed and opened them. "Now," she started and pointed to the cases and then to me in one swift motion, as she continued to talk, "You fill these with things for a weekend getaway, with me and the guys, while I get Tay an Jay over to Sasha's, explain the situation, and then cook us a quick breakfast, steak and eggs sound good?" she asked as she started to walk out.**

**"Yeah, but what situation are we talking about, exactly?" I called after her and she replied back, her voice muffled from down the hall. "You'll see."**

_**Yup I was thoroughly going to kill her, well so much for figuring it out before I get pulled in!**_** I thought, as I lifted my arms and let them drop to me side, thoroughly defeated and started packing my cases.**

**In the white one I threw in, two dresses but one I wear as a long shirt, two shirts, two pairs of jean shorts, a pair of jeans, a purple hoodie, three hats, several pairs of panties, bras, socks. two bathing suits, a cover up dress for the one bathing suit, two pairs of sneakers and a pair of heals.**

**In the creamy case, I threw in, my vanilla colored parasol, a pair of my black calf high boots, a pair of grey calf high sneakers, my Night World book, a couple other books, including my Complete Fairy Tales and Stories book, three mini journals and some pens for writing poetry, and several cd's, including all my Rascal Flatts and some other country, r&b, pop, rock, etc.**

**If I new my sister she would have a cd player available, at all times so we could sing and make fools of ourselves dancing. I grabbed my bag from work an my purse and emptied the important contents into a woven straw bag with a bow on it, I'd pulled out from the closet, the bag was pretty and well suited for a weekend getaway, plus it was big enough to fit, one of the five skullie Flip mino's I have, my black skullie Ipod I'd been listening to recently, I changed up Ipods every so often too, my Burberry Brit perfume, my keys, tampons and condoms just in case, my wallet with the wad of money from work last night, and a few other minor things.**

**I was definitely not one to pack light, let me tell ya, I had to have a variety of things to occupy my time, if my time was being filled with boring ass nothing. Finally after I got dressed, I headed out to the kitchen, where April was already finished making the breakfast and was now dishing it up.**

**"Hey, you done packin?"**

**I nodded and sat down at the table, she set the plates down, then took the seat next to me, as I dug into our meal I decided to try and get some 411 out of her, "So where are you dragging my ass this weekend?" I went for the blunt approach, figuring it was best to just cut straight to the point.**

**"I told you, you'll see."**

**I took a big inhale of air and exhaled slowly, while chewing a hundred miles a minute, "You know I hate that answer."**

**"And so do I, but that doesn't stop you from using it on me, now does it?"**

**She had a point, I did have a tendency to do that to her alot, "Alright, I give up, I know when I see a lost cause." I sighed and continued chewing.**

**April nodded and we finished in silence, when we were done eating, April did the dishes real quick and I brought my cases out, setting them by the door, then checked the apartment over to make sure everything was turned off and tidy, in case the landlord looked in, which he had a knack for knowing when to get away with it.**

**April joined me in the living room just then, she looked at my cases, "Got everything?"**

**I nodded, "Oh I almost forgot." she added.**

**"What now?"**

**"Your passport, you'll need that." I just shook my head and sighed, then truged quitely back down the hall to my room and looked for my passport, with no further questions asked.**

**On our way outside to wait for the guys to pick us up, as Ape had had Tom drop her and Tay off this morning, I checked in on Jay at Sash's, gave him a kiss, hug, and told him I would see him soon, I loved him, and to behave for Sash. We stood outside for maybe ten minutes before the guys showed up in a large SUV like van thingie. They already had April's bags in the trunk, along with all theirs, when I went to heft my cases in along side her's, Georg stopped me, "Let me get that for you."**

**I smiled and stepped back, waving him forward, "Thank you."**

**"Is't no problem." he replied as he loaded my cases in the trunk with ease, I couldn't help but check out his mussels as he did so, when they flexed I damn near lost it right there, I had to take small slow breaths to calm myself before he or anyone else noticed. When we all piled in, Tom was driving, Bill was riding shot gun, Ape and I had the middle bench and the G's got stuck in the far back seats. "So guys, where are we going?" I asked hoping maybe I could con it out of one of them.**

**"You'll see!" they all sang out in unison.**

**"Well damned it all to hell and back!" I retorted loudly and crossed my arms over my chest, with a huff I sat back and fell silent.**

**They all laughed, as Tom started the engine and we were off, my silence lasted for all of about ten minutes, when April turned to me, "We're going to stop at a gas station before we head to the airport, do you need to get anything?"**

**I nodded, "Hell yeah, ciggies, if I'm going to be stuck with you guys telling me 'I'll see', everytime I ask where we're going, I'm going to be chain smokin like a crack head. Plus, I need Starbucks, bad!"**

**April chuckled, "You are a fucking trip in it's self, I don't know why we didn't just stay home, we might have had more fun listening to you rant."**

**"I don't know about that one." Tom chimed in as he pulled into the gas station and parked, shutting off the engine, and we all climbed out.**

**Ape and I ran into the store , laughing when we both almost got stuck in the door way, we then separated as the guys came in and started hunting for what we needed. I went to the coolers and grabbed two cold bottles of Starbucks, one mocha, the other vanilla, then grabbed a large bottle of Figi spring water, I then walked up and down the isle's looking for something yummy. **

**When I reached the candy isle the guys were already there, they had all sorts of things in there hands ranging from chocolate bars, to jelly bellys, to skittles, multi colored twisted lollipops and other things I couldn't quite make out, walking up to them I saw Ape approaching from the opposite side.**

**"Damn, do you guys have a massive sweet tooth or what?" we both asked in unison.**

**They just laughed, "Can you say, sugar rush?" Tom then looked at me and smirked, "Can you say, caffeine rush?" he repeated my remark and eyed the bottles of Starbucks, I just giggled and grabbed a Hershey's cookies n cream bar, and a bag of sour skittles. April grabbed a couple bags of Carmel's bites and I cringed, "Ugh, Carmel." Tom looked at me and with a chuckle he commented on my choice of candy, "Eww, the sour kind are nasty."**

**I shrugged, "Tomato, Tamatoe, I can't help it I like sour stuff."**

**"Like your brain." retorted April with a laugh.**

**I rolled my eyes and flipped her off best I could with eveything I had in my hands, we shared another laugh as we passed a display case with Zippo's, "Oh that red one is cute." I commented, "I like that vintage pink one." April shared her opinion. We then shared a look and a wicked smiled, then she grabbed both of them up and we headed for the counter, the guys had already payed for their things and were starting back to the vehicle. "We'll meet you there!" my sister shouted over her shoulder.**

**At the counter I asked the clerk for a cartoon of Marlboro red and green 100's in a box, "I'll get all this." **

**April looked at me, "Are you sure?" **

**I nodded with a soft smile, "Of course I'm sure."**

**"At least let me go half with you."**

**"If I say I've got it, I've got it, so don't argue with me, missy." we laughed and I handed the clerk the money, he handed me back the change and I placed my wallet back in my bag, while the clerk bagged up our purchase. We then exited the store, bags in hand and climbed into the already running and waiting car.**

**"You, took forever." complained Tom.**

**"Oh we did not, ya whinny baby." I retorted back and we all laughed.**

**"So how far is the airport?" I asked as I pulled out the cartons, handing April her's, before tearing the side of mine open and pulling out a pack, then tapping it upside down on my knee.**

**"It's an hour from here." Gustav answered from behind me, then Bill turned to look back at me, "I didn't know you smoked."**

**"Well ya do now." April grunted past the cigarette already in her lips, "Hand me my lighter and the fluid bottle." she said to me.**

**I pulled out our lighters and the fluid bottle and she filled them, a minute later we lit our ciggies and took a long drag, as I let the smoke out, I sighed, "I got the nicotine, now I just need the caffeine." an pulled out a bottle of Starbucks, shook it, popped the lid and downed half in one gulp.**

**"Egh God, cold coffee, you are so disgusting, you now that?"my sister commented.**

**"Like your face." I retorted and she flipped me off.**

**I then leaned into the front seat between Tom and Bill and flicked on the radio, "Hey, what are y..."**

**"Need some tunes." I cut him off, as soon as I turned it on and hit the search button, it landed on a station and I squealed as Ferras' 'Hollywood's Not America' started to play, turning it up I sat back and took a drag, "I love this song."**

**"Me too." April replied before singing with the song and I joined her.**

_**Step one: When on a trip with my sister, sing like a fool to your fav. songs on the radio.**_

**"So long, put your blue jeans back on girl**

**Go home**

**Remember Hollywood's not America**

**So long, put your blue jeans back on girl**

**Go home**

**Remember Hollywood's not America."**

**We sang the chorus together but April didn't know the verses so I busted out."And everybody here's, from somewhere else**

**You could make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself**

**And you can take the heat, will your heart grow cold?**

**They say acting's just pretending, even that gets old."**

**April chimed back in and we finished the song.**

**"So long, put your blue jeans back on girl**

**Go home**

**Remember Hollywood's not America**

**So long, put your blue jeans back on girl**

**Go home**

**Remember Hollywood's not America**

**Hollywood's not America**

**It's not America."**

**I had tears in my eyes by the end and Bill reached back to wipe them away, "Vhat's the matter?"**

**I laughed slightly and sniffled, "That song just reminds me of my past is all."**

**"Yeah, she was always taking off to somewhere when we were kids, running away here, there and everywhere, then she'd get stranded and our dad would go get her, by the time they'd get back to her mom's house, she'd be balling her eyes out and saying she was sorry an she'd never do it again."**

**I back slapped my sister in the arm, "Oh shut up, at least I didn't get married to an idiot, two timing, trifflin ass, dog, who stole your kids away." I retorted and she slapped me back, but up side the head, then we fake boo hoo'd and hugged each other tight, while laughing our fool heads off.**

**"You two are crazy." Gustav piped up.**

**We all laughed again and April and I started acting wild and crazy while singing the Miley song 'Start All Over' that just came on the radio.**

**"Out of the fire and into the fire again**

**You make me want to forget, and**

**Start all over**

**Here I come, straight out of my mind, or worse**

**Another chance to get burned**

**And start all over**

**I'm gonna start all over."**

**By the end we had the guys acting stupid and singing with us, we continued to act wacko and sing through several more songs including, Pink's 'Funhouse', Ally & Aj's version of 'Walking On Sunshine', Natasha Beddingfield's 'Unwritten', Citizen King's Better Days', Kylie Minogue's 'Locomotion', Amy Grant's 'Every Heartbeat', another Natasha song 'Frogs and Princes', Pebbles' 'Givin You The Benifit', Train's 'Hey, Soul Sister', two Rod Stewert songs 'Forever Young & Maggie May'. the last of which I cried again.**

**When Gustav asked me why I was crying to the second Rod song, he was a fan, I explained that,"Maggie is my mom's nick name, may is the month she was born, she loves the song alot, so I dedicate it to her, and I miss her like hell."**

**He patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile, "It vill be alright."**

**I patted his hand and returned the smile, "Thanks." I replied softly, finally we arrived at the airport some fifteen minutes later, and I was happy to be able to stretch my legs.**

**I reached into the vehicle and grabbed my bag, my carton which I planned on stuffing into my cream case, and my bottle of water as I had already downed both my coffees, oh yeah I was good to go till lunch, maybe longer who knew, what I did know was that, Ape was grabbing her bag, carton, Pepsi and the platic bags that were now, no more than garbage.**

**The guys were unloading the luggage and I stuffed my ciggs into my case, April did the same, then we started for the doors, "We'll meet yall in side." she called over her shoulder like before and without waiting for a reply, grabbed my arm, pulling me inside, throwing the plastic bag in the trash just outside the doors, when we got inside we made a bee line straight for the bathrooms, where I emptied my bladder of all that coffee and the half bottle of water I'd down to counteract the, boingy, boingy, effect it always has on me.**

**I finished washing and drying my hands, then checked my makeup, hair and outfit, April had been doing the same, we noticed each others outfits for the actual first time and complimented each other on our styles and how we'd manage to some how coordinate, without actually coordinating, our clothes.**

**She was wearing a blue plaid, spaghetti strap tank with a bow, blue denim, short shorts, and a pair of blue, open toed, platform wedge sandals with bows matching her top, I give you ladies and gents, my sister, the blue freak.**

**I was wearing a cute little yellow striped, halter top, with a bow and pockets, a pair of faded denim, short shorts, and matching yellow flats.**

**We looked at each other, after checking our appearances in the mirror one final time and said, "Lookin good." then did our little secret hand shack, snapped our fingers and pointed at each other, before busting up laughing as we exited the bathroom.**

**The guys were waiting for us just outside, "Vhat's so funny?" they asked.**

**We shared a look and said together, "Oooh nothin." which made us laugh even harder. When we calmed a little, I noticed that are luggage wasn't with them, "Hey, where'd you guys put our baggage?"**

**"It is't already being loaded on the jet." Georg answered and my eyes went wide.**

**"Wait, jet, what jet?"**

**"They got a private jet to fly us to our destination." April spoke, as she rummaged through her hand bag for something, she then pulled out her passport, "You'll need yours out to, sis."**

**I nodded and did as she said, pulling out my passport, we then started to make our way up to a desk, where we got our boarding insructions and what not. I really wasn't paying much attention from that point on, I was to busy thinking about how dangerous small aircraft's were, April and I followed the guys to a door and out onto the run way strip, where a massive jet sat.**

_**Okay, April's idea of small and my idea of small, are definitely in two whole separate categories, now let me tell you.**_

**I was shaken from my thoughts, when we started to ascend the stairs onto the jet, according to the guys are baggage had already been loaded, while we'd been in the bathroom and standing in line at the desk, that wasn't what worried me though, it was the fact that I'd only been on an aircraft once and that was several months ago, but when we stepped into the confines of the jet, I was stunned to say the least.**

**The inside of the jet was absolutely gorgeous, I almost couldn't catch my breath, as I looked around, the stewardess came out, smiled and asked if there was anything she could get for us. Bill pulled the stewardess off to the side and spoke to her privately, April and I had already taken our seats and I was watching Bill talk to the lady, I couldn't make out a damned word they said in German, until I thought I heard the word Goldschläger and started to wonder if he had meant, what I thought he'd meant by the word.**

**Finally, just after the pilot announced over the com, that we'd be taking off in about five minutes, the woman came back with one of the most beautiful sites ever, she carried a fancy tray with six tall, thin shot glasses and two bottles of frosted over Goldschläger, one of my favorite alcohols ever.**

**I could have kissed Bill, **_**How the hell had he known what my favorite alcoholic drink was?**_

**Not more then four shots and a steady take off later, I got my first clue on the answer to that question, once we were clear to get up and move about, Ape got up, pulled something from her bag and made her way over to a built in the wall shelf, where a stereo system sat, next thing I knew Dolly Parton's "Romeo," came blaring to life.**

_**Ahh, Well Hell. Figures, there's the race! She's been planning this whole damned thing, with the help of the guys. Ohhhh, I'm gonna...**_

**My thoughts were cut short by Ape pulling me to my feet, into the open area, and I knew exactly what she had in mind, "Oh hell to the..."**

**"Shut the hell up and have some fun." she ordered, cutting me right off.**

_**Oh now she takes my advice to loosen up, her damned self, then goes and throws it back in face. Humph!**_

_**Step two: When on a trip with my sister, get drunk, sing and dance to your favorite songs, continue to act a fool...**_

**"A cross between a movie star**

**And a hero in a book**

**Romeo comes struttin' in**

**And everybody looks**

**'Cause he's just got that special thang**

**That everybody needs**

**And everybody wants him**

**But not as bad as me,"**

**We began singing and dancing and I soon forgot about everything, but having fun with my sister, on our weekend vacation. When Billy Ray Cyrus started singing his part, Ape and I did the square dance from the video, the guys whooped and cheered, while throwing back another round of shots. On the last Billy and dolly, chorus duet, Ape and I danced and mimed, while singing the words,**

**"So step it high, step it low**

**Step it out and in**

**Step to the side and let it slide**

**Then steppin' up again**

**Step on toes, it all goes**

**Steppin' as you please**

**But I'm one step away from love**

**So don't step out on me."**

**As the song ended, Ape and I acted out the banter between Dolly and the other women in the song, the guys bout damn near died laughing and Georg choked on a shot he'd just thrown back. **_**Yup, this was definitely going to be one hell of a vacation to remember, that was for damned sure!**_** I thought as I joined in the laughter, at Georg who was still spitting and sputtering, trying not to laugh more, which didn't work and effectively made it worse, his face was beet red, I helped him stand up and walk to the bathroom, the stewardess handed me a glass of cool water, from where I stood in the doorway, after holding Georg's long hair out of the way. Why had I been doing that, well as I'm sure you all know, drinking and laughing your ass off don't mix, not to mention if you choke on it, while continuing to laugh your ass off, trust me, I had thrown up quite a few times from doing just that and only one time had I actually been drinking alcohol, when it happened.**

**Georg was sitting on the toilet seat now, as I handed him the glass, "Here, sip slowly on this." I instructed and he did so, then smiled up at me, I had been looking off into space for a minute, so I hadn't noticed him smile up at me, until I felt his eyes on me and finally looked his direction. **_**How long has he been staring at me like that?**_** I thought and returned his smile, "Better?" I asked and he nodded.**

**"Danke." he responded, I smiled brighter and nodded, "Your welcome."**

**He then cocked his head at me, "Bill said you don't know how to speak German."**

**I smirked, "I can speak and understand a few words."**

**"Does Bill know that?" he asked and continued to sip his water.**

**I nodded, "I'm sure April probably told him, by now, I mean she's blabbed quite abit about me already, from the looks of it." my tone was slightly filled with irritation.**

**"Does that make you mad at her?"**

**I smiled and shook my head, "No not really, just a bit irritated is all, I mean she's my big sister, I'm used to her speaking for me alot, when we were kids I was really shy, well unless you pissed me off, then watch out, but I usually kept to myself and April would have to communicate for me most of the time. I only had a few close friends that I would actually talk to openly, without any fear of them judging me just to be mean."**

**He nodded, "Did Bill tell you, he and Tom had a rough time in school, too?"**

**I shook my head, which I then realized was a bad move, because the shots I had taken, finally caught up to me and I hadn't noticed really, as I had been standing still, in roughly the same spot for the last few minutes. I started to slightly see double and when I reached for the sink, as I planned to splash my face with alittle cold water, I ended up lurching forward, good thing Georg was feeling better and had quick reflexes. He had set the cup down, stood, grabbed hold of me and pulled me tight against his chest so fast, it made my head spin. I buried my face in his chest for a second, in order to gain composure of myself, so I wouldn't end up being the next person praying to the porcelain god. Though, I quickly realized that had been a big mistake, whatever Goerg was wearing made him smell so good and I couldn't help myself but to let out a soft little purr like moan, and as I'm sure you guessed, he noticed this action right away.**

**He then pulled me away from his chest holding me at arms length and looked down into my eyes, I smiled sheepishly, "You smell good." I answered softly. He then smirked and before I could stop him, [not like I wanted to] his lips met mine...

* * *

Please Review! Next Chapter coming as soon as I write it, oooh it's gonna get gooooood! **


End file.
